


Too Much, Not Enough

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Twincest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe is *just* enough of a sadist to enjoy administering this type of discomfort to his brother.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Too Much, Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> 10\. Overstimulation

“Oh, yes, that’s it,” Sideswipe crooned, watching the way Sunstreaker’s thigh cables flexed. He kept thrusting his pelvis up, rocking against Sideswipe’s hand as his fingers plucked and rolled Sunstreaker’s anterior node. “You gonna come all over my hand, little boy?”

All he got in response was a muffled moan. Not that Sunstreaker was exceptionally loud in the berth, but tonight they had planned some games which would probably result in Sunstreaker begging loudly enough that he might be heard in the hallway by any passersby.

And Sideswipe definitely didn’t want anyone interrupting. Thus, the gag.

“Yes, you are, I can see it,” Sideswipe said, answering himself. He continued rubbing at the little nubbin, bending over slightly to see Sunstreaker’s valve lips twitch. Any moment now, Sunstreaker would tip over the edge and then it was time for the next level of play.

“C’mon, baby… give it to me,” Sideswipe purred, crowding against Sunstreaker’s side. He licked his brother’s cheek before placing a gentle kiss at the very corner of his closest optic. “Give in and let go.”

Sunstreaker’s vents stuttered and then he was groaning, his pelvis moving against Sideswipe’s hand in little jerks. Sideswipe knew that if he bent back over, he would get an excellent view of the overload contractions in the entrance to Sunstreaker’s valve, but he wanted to watch what happened next higher up.

As the overload started to fade, Sideswipe’s fingers continued to move, pausing only once to dip into the fresh lubricant just inside Sunstreaker’s valve. Then they shifted right back to the anterior node, rubbing at it even more firmly than before.

Sunstreaker’s hips tried to twitch away, but he was well and truly tied to the cross, the metal at his back keeping him upright. The restraints creaked when Sunstreaker flexed against them, but they held. They held even when Sunstreaker started thrashing, a protesting cry trying to emerge from behind his gag.

“Nope. You specifically requested this,” Sideswipe said, making little circles over Sunstreaker’s node. He watched transfixed as Sunstreaker’s optics flew open and he turned his head to gaze pleadingly at Sideswipe.

“Don’t give me that look,” Sideswipe chastised when Sunstreaker started violently shaking his head back and forth. “You knew full well what you were getting into. I love you, but I’m also just sadistic enough to see this through. So come on, try to relax, and work on that next overload. Because I haven’t even brought out the vibrator yet.”

Sunstreaker howled and writhed in his bonds as Sideswipe continued to work the pulsing hot button between his fingers. Overstimulation was a particular kink of Sunstreaker’s that he indulged in only rarely, but Sideswipe always loved it when he did.

Because Sideswipe truly was just sadistic enough to smile and enjoy the wonderful show his brother put on.

~ End


End file.
